dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Americans Hate Tingle
This is the opposite of El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts and Germans Love David Hasselhoff: a character or entertainer who is fairly popular in their home region becomes The Scrappy in another market. The most common reason for this is Values Dissonance, as things that seem normal or relatable in one culture can be seen as offensive, baffling, or just plain stupid in another. Aesthetic dissonance can also be at play, i.e. different cultures have their own standards of cuteness and attractiveness. Another reason for it can be that a character is supposed to represent the nation that hates them, and this character is seen as offensively stereotypical. In the worst cases, the hatedom of a single character can result in No Export for You for an entire series (something some people are probably going to be grateful for). This is sometimes referred to as "Americans Hate Soccer (Football)", due to the infamous vocal hatedom in the United States against the sport, and more preference towards American Football (the subsequent Opinion Myopia and Flame War between the sport's fans and haters has also been notable). There's even a trope around this. In short, this can be summed up as Periphery Hatdeom but the hatedom applying to nations outside of the work's native country and the demographic applying to the work's native country. When this is taken far enough (i.e. a work, or an entire genre, is rejected everywhere except its homeland), it can produce what's known as "Galápagos syndrome", in reference to the bizarre species that evolved in isolation on the Galápagos Islands that heavily informed Charles Darwin's theory of evolution by natural selection. The term was coined in Japan to describe their Cell Phone technology (garakei, from Galápagos and keitai denwa, the Japanese term for "mobile phone") and how it evolved on a completely separate track from that of the West, producing high-tech flip phones that could send and receive email, surf the web at 3G speeds, and play sophisticated games in a time when Western cell phones (apart from the BlackBerry, which was seen mostly as a business tool) were considered high-end if they could take pictures. They were the envy of the world in the 2000s, but due to lagging infrastructure outside Japan, they couldn't be exported, and so the Japanese cell phone industry ignored non-domestic markets almost entirely. As such, it was painfully slow to catch on to the smartphone revolution in the '10s, with foreign iPhones, Android phones, and Windows phones catching the garakei makers completely off-guard and snagging massive market share. The term has since been applied to other fields of Japanese technology, including its ATMs, its cars, and its video games. By definition, this is a subtrope of Base-Breaking Character. Compare Pop-Culture Isolation. Contrast Mexicans Love Speedy Gonzales, American Kirby Is Hardcore, and its polar opposites, El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts and Never Accepted in His Hometown. See also The Scrappy, Widget Series, and Cross-Cultural Kerfluffle. May avert Everyone Owns A Mac. Please do not use this page as a place for Complaining about People Not Liking the Show. Also, simply saying something is hated is not enough. You have to explain why it's hated. Examples Anime and Manga *While The Drillimation Series is very popular in North America, some countries, such as Eruowood, didn't get along well with the series. The source material, being the anime, wasn't very well received there. Only a few of the games made it there, making this a case of No Export for You there. *Tamagotchi! animes are not popular in Belize (fictional), Kronezia and Teija. *In the United Noobian Nations, Tamagotchi! is not well known there, mostly because of the lack of games sold there (said franchise can be confused with the Sevorian, Motepfli and Noobian title of the Draw-a-Mania series,Тáкáвочий/Tákávoči (Latin script) ). Live-Action TV *''Neo-Shifters'' didn't do well in some Eastern Bloc countries such as Hungary, Czechoslovakia (now Czech Republic and Slovakia), Romania and Poland, likely because of declining ratings. It also done very badly in Japan, thanks to the huge Japanese Technic Heroes fanbase. * Herzoland hates Indonesian shows too much. * Live-action Superhero, Action, and Crime TV dramas are not popular in Schelipoerys, due to fierce competition from Bully video game and Disney Junior shows that are more people watching. * Filipino dramas and shows are not popular in Tasanala. Western Animation * Maddoxia, being extremely conservative, HATES Our Cartoon President, where it got an average of a 1/100 there, and the highest score on the Top 10 Most Read Magazines was a 12%. * Americans continuously complain about The Incredible World of Riddles being cringey and dated. * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty, Rob the Robot, and Fishtronaut are not popular in Discoland, Franoreaimate, Gau, Harris, Laindgary, Rastvania, Ringia, Scratchia, Xentang, Yuru-charaia and Zoytex. The former is hated for ripping off Unikitty!, while it is unknown why the latter 2 shows are hated. Web series * Many object shows (like BFB, Inanimate Insanity, Object Overload and Battle for Generations) are disliked by many Yoräsekians, The Euro Republics also dislikes them, infact, Object shows are banned for any TV networks to air, unless it is for less than 10 seconds, and a ban on these shows is being debated in ER parliment. * Doodle Toons is one of the most hated animated shows in the Euro Republics and often airs late at night on Spark Animation and 3G. Miscellaneous * Yuru-chara is not popular in Gawah, Huntaria, Laindgary, Pubog, Rastvania and United Islands of Teija. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki